Dark Reality
by Mini Marianne
Summary: A rewritten version of the old Dark Reality. Four kids are kidnapped and taken to the Wild Thornberry's world. How will they survive? And what will happen when they meet Nigel and Marianne Thornberry? Please R&R.
1. Captured in the Night

A newer version of Dark Reality. I felt that the old version was very lousy because I only mentioned myself, barely mentioned my friends. So I redid it. The capture scenes for this chapter were mostly done by DarkHououmon. Thank you DarkHououmon. And there might be a song in this story. Please review, and enjoy.

Dark Reality

by Mini Marianne

It was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were blossuming. But today, something would occur that would send four chosen teens out of this world.

In Florida, Pennsylvania, and New York, there was a special fountain. It was like a wishing well, but it actually granted any wish that was made. And in each state, a child, quickly adding up to four, would make the same wish: To go to the world of the Wild Thornberrys. And little did they know that wish was granted and they would leave that night...Although they wouldn't like how they got there...

::In New York::

A 15 year old boy named Anil walked down the hallway. It was around midnight. He usually got up to get something to drink around this hour. He drank a tall glass of water, ignoring the fact that he'll be up later having to go to the bathroom.

He walked back down the hall and towards his room. He ran his fingers through his hair as he opened the door to his bedroom. He walked in and started towards his bed. Then all of a sudden, something grabbed him from behind. He jerked back, trying to struggle. But whoever had him had him real good. He couldn't escape.

"Hold still, boy!" A familiar voice sounded out. Why did this voice seem so familiar to Anil? It was like he met him before, and yet he hadn't. He slowly turned to look up at his captor, but the face was darkened in the shadow.

Anil opened his mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over his lips. "Quiet, or I'll have your neck!" Anil's eyes widened in fear. "Understand?" Silently, Anil nodded. Sloan gave an eerie smile. "Good boy."

A few minutes later, Anil was being drug from his house into the dark night. He had no idea where he was being taken,but he could be sure he'd quickly find out. He was dragged up to a trailer. It looked familiar to him. Before he could try to think about where he could have possibly seen it, the door was open and he was shoved roughly inside. It was dark inside and he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

Anil was confused. This too was familiar, but before it hit him what was going on, his hands were forced behind his back. He felt ropes twisting themselves around his wrists. The same going for his ankles. Then next thing he knew, he was forced into a sitting position on the floor. Anil looked up at his two captors. But he quickly figured out who they were when they spoke. "Where to now, Bree?" "Pennsylvania. And this one is mine, Sloan."

::in Pennsylvania::

A 18 year old girl named Kacie stirred on the couch. She could feel someone breathing in her face. She slowly opened up an eye. She almost screamed when she realized who it was. But before she could, she felt a gloved hand cover her mouth hard, and she stared into cold eyes, one green and one blue.

"Say one word and your neck is mine." She hissed harshly as she started to drag Kacie off the couch, but the teen kept digging her nails into the carpeting. This didn't take too well with Bree. She slapped her across the face, and said, "Cooperate or die." Kacie had no choice but to abide.

She was drug out the door and down the road, where she saw the trailer. The door opened and Kacie was shoved inside. There was very little light inside, but she could make out another form sitting on the floor. After she was tied hand and foot and forced into a sitting position, the two teens learned of their next destination...Florida.

::in Florida::

A young girl named Brany didn't stir in her bed. She couldn't hear any noises except the wind blowing in from the window. She shivered, and cuddled up under her blankets. She breathed in deeply and sighed. She then heard a strange sound. It sounded like footsteps. She looked left to right, trying to find the source.

She peered under her bed, and saw nothing. She looked down. "Why am I so worked up? There's nothing in here...." She turned around, and got the shock of her life.

She felt herself pinned onto the bed by a dark figure. He smiled maliciously and almost seductively. "You're coming with me, little girl." Brany struggled to get loose, but it was no use.

She was drug through her darkened house, out the door and into the dark night. The stars were now hidden by dark clouds, indicating rain was coming or maybe already had past. She was taken to the Blackburns trailer. Bree opened the door for Sloan, since the little girl was still putting up a fight, and moved aside as he stepped in. She was tied and forced to sit next to the other two. "One more." "I'm going this time, Sloan."

::somewhere else in Florida::

Chelsey pulled the covers over her head as she slept the night away. She didn't notice the door cracking open. A long dark shadow appeared on the wall. It moved in closer and closer. The figure stopped in front of Chelsey's bed. A hand ran down through her hair. The figure smiled. The figure walked around the other side, where a bit of light shown. The figure was revealed to be Bree Blackburn.

Bree crawled into bed with the girl. She lay down, but kept her head raised. Her eyes remained glued on the little girl. She smiled in a seductive way. Her fingers curled in anticipation. She reached out and arrogantly touched Chelsey's face, and smirked almost evilly. Then Chelsey slowly opened up her eyes. Shock went through her mind, but she calmly asked, "Do you come here often?"

Bree blinked. "No..."

"I didn't think so..." Chelsey said, then inhaled deeply. "Aun-.." Bree silenced the girl, her hand pressed against Chelsey's mouth. The girl struggled in fear, but then Bree used her other hand to stroke away a lock of hair from the girl's ear. She leaned in and whispered in the little girl's ear coldly, "Don't scream, or I'll tear out your vocal cords and use them to strangle you." The tone of her voice sounded like she didn't want to do it, but Chelsey wasn't gonna find out... "Got it?" Chelsey quickly nodded. Bree smiled and let go of the girl's mouth.

"But why..." She stopped herself when Bree glared at her.

Bree then smiled and quickly grabbed Chelsey by the shoulders and pushed her into the bed. "I am going to do something I've been wanting to do for a long time..." She said in a weird and scary manner. Bree leaned in, and Chelsey struggled with all her might, but Bree was too strong...

Chelsey's eyes widened in fear. She struggled against Bree's tight grip. But the woman was so strong, that not even Chelsey's strongest tug was enough to make her let go. "Now close your eyes." Bree ordered as she leaned in closer.

"No way." The 15 year old girl kept on struggling. She thrashed from side to side. Bree couldn't even get close enough to do what she wanted to do. She growled under her breath, and tightened her grip on the girl's shoulders. It wasn't doing much good. "Just let me go!"

Bree's answer to that was her fingers wrapping around her neck. The pressure applied, Chelsey stopped suddenly, widening her eyes. Although it didn't cut off her breathing, it was still a bit difficult. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in pain.

Bree smiled deviously as she continued her descent down on the frightened little girl. Chelsey couldn't speak this time. Bree's hand was preventing her from making much noise, let alone say something. Chelsey whimpered, knowing she can't move her head out of the way.

Finally the woman's lips made contact with the teenager's. Chelsey was so shocked that she tried to jerk back, but Bree was preventing her. She had released her grip on the girl's shoulder and grabbed a hold of Chelsey's head, and pinned it there.

Chelsey used her hands to try and break free. She placed her hands on Bree's upper chest, just below her neck, and pushed up. But Bree wasn't gonna give up so easily. She pushed herself down, and eventually pinned Chelsey's hands under Bree's body and ontop of her own.

She looked up at the woman in fear. Bree finally broke away from the kiss, and looked at Chelsey in a rather scary way. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Chelsey, shaking in fear, could only nod once, and, pulling her self free from the poacher's grip, curled up in a tight, trembling ball. Bree smirked and grabbed Chelsey's neck again, and pulled her back...

"B-Bree?" Chelsey muttered under her breath as she was being pulled towards the window.

"Yes." The woman answered, opening the window up.

"But that's not possible..."

"Oh yes it is, little one..."

With that, Bree pushed Chelsey into the window. "You're coming with me." Chelsey grabbed the carpeting of her room floor, and pulled back, hoping she'd be stronger than Bree, but she knew that wasn't possible. Soon her grip let up, and she let go.

With her now free hands, she managed to grab one thing before Bree pulled her out the window. Her stuffed blue and green whale she called Joe.

With Joe clutched tightly in her arms, she tugged back, trying to go back to where she was being taking from. "Where are you taking me?" Chelsey asked. "You'll see, my dear." Bree answered with a smile. She blinked, then seeing a chance to employe sarcasm, said, "Deer..there's a deer in here? Where?" "Don't toy with me." "And why not?" Chelsey asked. "Don't tick me off." Bree answered, looking back at the young girl, eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Bree growled. Her anger was rising every time this girl asked why. "Make me mad, and your neck is mine." Chelsey seemed to get the picture. "Um...do I even want to know how you plan on getting my neck?""Giving it a good twist." Bree smiled at this, and this scared Chelsey pretty good. "Okay..." Chelsey still pulled in the other direction, but it didn't really matter. Bree drug Chelsey to the trailer. The door opened and Chelsey was forced inside.

To Be Continued

Finally. My computer's working again. I might have two weeks off of school, so hopefully I'll have more uploaded. Thank you and please review.

I'm Eliza Thornberry's mother, just shorter...with messy brown hair and dark green eyes.

Mini Marianne


	2. Insult To Injury

Here it is. Chapter two. Sry it took me so long to write, also credit DarkHououmon for the meeting scene. Thank you. Enjoy. 

The four young teens shook furiously, tied up next to each other in the trailer. The only light for them were the dim blue lights of the monitors. The oldest one whimpered, "I don't like this."

"Neither do I!" The only male teenager of the group agreed with her. He struggled against his binds, but it wouldn't work.

"Why were we brought here?" The curly-haired girl asked.

The 3rd girl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She lowered her head, but then raised it when the curlyhead asked soemthing else.

"Who are all of you?"

The boy, the other girl, and the oldest teenager all looked at each other. They really haven't introduced themselves just yet. They looked back at the curlyhead, and all gave a small greeting smile.

"I'm Brany."

"Anil is the name." If he were not tied at the moment, he would be pointing at himself with a proud smile on his face.

"The name's Kacie. Don't call me Cassie, please." The oldest teenager eyed the curlyhead, waiting for her to introduce herself.

The final girl seemed shocked and pleasantly surprised. "Anil? Brany? Kacie?" She spoke softly, and smiled warmly. "Chelsey's the name, with a y, not an a. And mimicing is my game."

Now it was Kacie's turn to be surprised. She looked closely at the girl, as if trying to remember who she was. She choked out, "Chelsey...?"

"Lotzafeatherz."

Kacie's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Is it really you...Lotza..?" She whispered to her.

Chelsey smiled, and nodded. "Yep. It's me!"

"Enough about introductions." Anil murmured under his breath. Kacie and Chelsey looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, shouldn't we be more worried about the situation we are in now?"

They all agreed. Brany asked, "Why did the Blackburns bring us here?" She looked scared. "I mean...aren't they just fake?"

"Tell that to them." Chelsey said.

"I doubt they'll believe us." Brany answered.

Sloan was listening to their conversation, and he wasn't happy. "Shut up in there!"

Chelsey shook her head. She whispered, "What a grouch..."

They heard Sloan yelling, "I heard that!"

Kacie looked impressed. "He must have good hearing."

Anil shook his head. He gestured over to a small mic that was sitting near them, but not close enough for them to touch. "He's listening to us through that."

"Too bad that weren't closer..." Chelsey said wistfully. She earned a small smile from her new friends, but nothing more...

Hours passed. The four teens were all very bored. "They've been driving for who knows how long and I'm bored. Can it get any worse?" Chelsey whined. "They could come back and taunt us..." "Don't give them any ideas!" Kacie hissed. "And what the heck would they have to say?" Kacie thought for a moment. "That we're stupid, moronic kids who should've been careful about what we wished for?" "That's exactly what we were thinking...." a voice said from behind them. The four teens stiffened, then slowly turned around.

"Sloan!" "Way to go, guys! Now look what the cat dragged in!" Chelsey yipped in shock. Bree stepped out from behind Sloan, an evil smile on her face. "Buy one, get one free. Double the problems, double the trouble..." Chelsey muttered. "The 'cat' dragged in a couple of unsuspecting children." Unfortunately, Chelsey had a recent history of being naive. She looked confused by Bree's words and glanced in her friend's direction. "What's she mean?" she whispered. Bree overheard her question and answered it for her, "Well you said 'Now look what the cat dragged in'..."

Chelsey's little error finally hit her and she tried to rephrase it. "To put it in plain English, look who decided to show up." Bree smirked."Well well...if you wanted to see us that badly you should've called." "Well, we didn't. So why don't you go about what you were doing?" "We are..." "We were planning what to do with you." Sloan chimed in. "Well, plan out of here." "We've already decided." Sloan answered, which caused the children's hearts to skip a beat.

Chelsey cast a nervous glance at her fellow hostages. "Do we even want to know..." Even if they didn't, they quickly found out. "Sloan, should we use the W-H-I-P on them now or later?" "Later." Sloan answered. They waited for the reaction of the spelled word. It didn't take them too long to realize what was going on and they all became stiff as boards. More fear entered their hearts when a sickening crack sounded throughout the trailer. One by one, nevously, they looked up at their picked fate. In Sloan's gloved hand was a whip, long and rather flexible. They began to shake, so much that something feel from one of the kids and landed on the floor. It was a piece of paper. The bad thing was that when the kids realized it was there, so did the Blackburns.

The children's hearts filled with instant fear as Sloan reached down for the paper lying on the floor. "So you have a drawing of me? Let's see this." He read it to himself, first what was originally there, then a written comment. It read, "This is Sloan. He's a stupid, insane, idiotic psychopath who needs to go to a mental hospital." It was signed Kacie. "WHAT?! I'm insane?!" Sloan's face flushed red in anger. If Sloan hadn't been there, Bree might have thought the comment was amusing. The two poachers swerved towards the kids. "Kacie?! Who is Kacie?!" Sloan demanded angrily.

The children exchanged a nervous look, but said nothing. "Are you kids deaf?" Bree tapped her foot rather impatiently. "He asked you a question." Chelsey, eyes narrowed slightly, answered sarcastically, "Which is..?" "Which one of you is Kacie?!" Chelsey grinned. "We won't tell you." This wasn't getting them anywhere. Sloan grabbed Brany. "Is it you?" he asked rather calmly, although Brany could tell he wasn't at all calm. Bree grabbed Anil by his t-shirt. "Or you?!" she demanded. The answer to their was a simple shake of their heads. Sloan and Bree released the two kids they had in their grip, who landed with a thud to the floor, then turned towards the last two kids.

"There's only two people left...Now it's a 50/50 chance, Sloan." Bree glanced at Chelsey. "Then it's you?" Chelsey cocked her head to one side, thinking. "Maybe...Maybe not..." she finally replied. "Hmm..." Sloan turned towards the real Kacie. "Then...it must be you...isn't it?" As he came closer, Kacie began to shake in fear. Chelsey, teeth bared, snarled, "Don't you go bothering her." Sloan looked back at her. "And why not?" Chelsey was a bit unsure what to say. She had just blown Kacie's cover. "For if you do, you're gonna be in big trouble..." A dark grin spread across Sloan's lips. "So...she is Kacie?" "So what if she is?" Chelsey answered. "Why don't you just keep quiet?" Bree asked. Her reward was a glare, but she currently didn't have anything to say.

Sloan walked closer to Kacie. He knelt down so they were close to eye level. "So...you like to make comment about other people, do ya?" Kacie snarled in anger, but her eyes held fear. "Well now...it's time to teach you a lesson..." Sloan reached into a bag and pulled out the long whip. Upon seeing it, Kacie began to shake more voilently. "Here's a comment for ya, Sloan. You shouldn't let untrue things get to ya. But if that comment got ya worked up, it must be true!" Chelsey yipped, struggling against her binds. She wasn't sure Sloan was paying attention to her, for he raised the whip, ready to strike. Kacie's eyes went wide with dread.

Chelsey growled. She might not be able to get very far because she was tied up, but she still thought she might be able to get close enough to bite Sloan and protect Kacie. As the whip went down for it's target, Chelsey threw herself forward. All that she could reach was his leg, and that was nothing but long pants and boots. Her teeth sank into the fabric of the jeans, and she seemed to have reached skin as well, for her reward was a scream of pain. Kacie took this chance to try and scoot away, but Sloan quickly grabbed her arm, then turned his attention on Chelsey.

With a snarl, he kicked her sharply. She released her grip, but still growled angrily for the rough treatment. Sloan turned his attention back to his orignal target, however the others began to close in, slowly, but determined. Sloan shook his head, seeming to have changed his mind about whipping them, then moved over to his wife. The four children were in shock, but happy they seemed to have scared him off.

They talked quietly, but Sloan interuppted. "Will you four SHUT UP?!" "Don't you know you're being rude?!" Chelsey asked mockingly, a nasty smirk on her face. Sloan snarled, his face turning red with anger, but he managed a calm voice. "All right then...please shut up..." Chelsey smiled, satified. She looked at her friends. "Should we?" she asked. "Over our cold, dead, rotten, moldy bodies!" Kacie answered, earning herself three shocked stares. "What?" she asked nervously. "Don't give them ideas!" Unfortunately, the poachers overheard that part. "What a perfect idea..."

Kacie, Brany, Anil and Chelsey looked at each other nervously. This was it. They were in trouble now. Sloan glanced at Kacie first. "Would you like to go first?" he asked her. "You were the one I said would die first..." "Did you forget you're still near town? Where the cops hang around? Ready to pick up your sorry hides." Chelsey clearly was trying to buy her friends and herself more time, not that it worked. "Who said you'll be awake during the process?" Bree smirked evilly, causing the young girl to cringe.

"All right, time to shut these kids up." Bree reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a tranquilizer gun, earning four nervous looks.

"That's not good..."

"Trouble."

"No kiddin'."

"I hate needles."

The poacher smiled, then took aim. She pulled the trigger and a dart shot out. It's target was Kacie's neck. She gave a small yelp and a few seconds later she hit the floor, out cold. Bree turned to Brany, and repeated the same thing. She turned to Anil and repeated the same step. Two thuds told her there was only one more to hit. Chelsey sat there, froze in place, she couldn't have moved ever though she wanted too. With a squeeze of the trigger, the fourth and last dart shot out and struck her neck, although it was a little lower then on the others.

Chelsey swayed, greatly dazed as the drug took effect. She collapsed, but was still awake, although that wouldn't last for long. The last thing she heard was footsteps leading away from them and, "Just a bit further. They'll be out for at least four hours." Then her world went blank, knowing that they would soon be lying on death's door.

To be continued.

How was it. Good? Bad? Once again, the meeting scenes were written by DarkHououmon. Thank you DarkHououmon. And yes, I believe there's gonna be a song in this story. Probably in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Anyway, please read and review.

I'm Eliza Thornberry's mother, just shorter...with messy brown hair and dark green eyes.  
Mini Marianne


	3. New World, New Home

Chapter three is here. Wrote it yesterday, but didn't have time to upload it. The meeting scene with Nigel and Marianne, the rescue scene, and the scene where we're offered to stay with them were written by DarkHououmon. Thank you DarkHououmon. Enjoy.

By Mini Marianne

Darkness...That was all she could see. Chelsey moaned, then slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked to find herself facing the cloudy blue sky! She bolted up, then looked around. Kacie, Anil and Brany were also waking up. "What happened?" Anil yawned. "What'd we miss?" Kacie added, yawning herself. "Where are we?" Brany finished. Chelsey looked around warily. All she could see was the sky and grass all around. There were very few trees and no signs of civilization anywhere, which began to make them worry. Then again, the only people they didn't want to see again was the Blackburns. Speaking of which, where were they?

Chelsey looked down at herself and then at her friends. There was not so much as a scratch on them. The only mark was the red spot on Chelsey's face where Sloan had kicked her. "This is just very weird." Anil said. "Skip the weird. Go straight to creepy." Chelsey answered. "The Blackburns wanted to kill us and they had the chance. So why are we still alive?" Kacie wondered. "Who cares? We're all alive and that's what matters." However, Anil quickly brought their fears back up. "What if they come back?" The children weren't about to hang around and wait to be killed.

"Let's get out of here!" Chelsey shouted, gesturing everyone to join her in their sprinting. They ran along side a nature pathway, and collided with someone. The group struggled to their feet, and looked to see who they had run into. It was Nigel and Marianne Thornberry.

"Who...are you?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Marianne nudged him a little, and looked at the 4 kids.

"You look lost.."

"Actually," Chelsey said, almost sarcastically, "we're four kidnapped kids who have been set free...where ever we are..." She thought for a moment, and grinned almost evilly. "And we're radioactive..." She raised her arms up in a stalking manner. "So watch out for our acid breath!"

Kacie gently nudged Chelsey. She rubbed her arms in embarrassment. Kacie rolled her eyes. She slowly shook her head, and was busy thinking about why Chelsey did that while Anil walked in front.

Anil asked, "Can you tell us where we are?"

"Kenya." Nigel responded.

The group gasped. Chelsey shook with fear. "As in...Kenya, Africa?"

Marianne nodded, a look of concern on her face. "Yes."

Kacie broke out of her trance when she learned what continent she was on. "This is not good..." She whimpered.

"We'll probably be dead by the end of this month...and I'm only giving us extra time in case we're lucky enough to find food..." Chelsey quickly said, as she fell to her knees in shock.

"Thanks for your help." Anil said. The group nervously followed him and vanished from sight. Nigel and Marianne found that a bit strange, but shrugged it off and continued. They were searching for the white rhino. However, when a noise come from the bushes, that's not what they would find. "Mayeb it's the white rhino..." whispered Nigel and Marianne got the camara ready. "Or maybe it's two poacher bend on catching you..." a dark voice said from behind the bushes. Nigel and Marianne backed away, startled, the gasped at who stepped out...

Not too far away, the gang of teens were debating on what to do. They were stuck in another world. They didn't know if their family was there, and even if they had family in that world, how could they get to it? They were in Africa for crying out loud! "We can't just sit here..." But Kacie held up a hand for silence, then quickly pointed in one direction. "There's the Blackburns!" The teens freaked. The instantly dove into the tall savanna grass and peeked over in the direction Kacie had pointed.

"Yes, and look who they caught." Chelsey pointed a finger twoards the Blackburns new hostages. "Nigel!" "And Marianne, too!" Anil cast a look at Kacie. "What do we do?" "We can't let the Blackburns see us." "You're stating the obvious, Kacie. No offense, by the way." "No offense taken." Then, creeping like cheetahs sneaking up on gazelle, the four teens followed the two poachers to who knows where.

Meanwhile, the Blackburns were forcing a tied up Nigel and Marianne to walk. They marched through the tall savanna grass. Finally, they stopped...Right under an acacia tree. "We'll be back." Sloan turned to walk away. "But we aren't taking it easy on you two." He narrowed his eyes angrily.

"So just hold tight." Bree sneered as she and her husband disappeared into the distance.

Nigel and Marianne looked at each other, a look of dispair on their faces. Then they heard another noise. Thinking it was the Blackburns, they braced themselves. But out of the bushes didn't come the poachers, but kids. They were the same kids they met earlier.

"What?" Nigel was stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." Chelsey walked over. She started working on the knots binding Nigel's legs together.

Marianne tilted her head to one side. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Anil answered this. It froze the Thornberrys' blood. "We got no family here..."

Kacie, who seemed to have taken the leader's role despite her shyness, barked an order. "Shh! The Blackburns are coming back sooner or later!" She pushed Anil a little, an attempt to get him to start untying a knot. "Work fast!"

Chelsey looked up. She was almost done freeing Nigel's legs. "She's right! Keep moving!"

Brany was untying Marianne's hands, but was growing tired. "I'm going as fast as I can." She gasped.

A few seconds later, the binds became undone on both Thornberrys. The four children gathered around them and helped them to their feet, the they bolted like frightened rabbits, not wanting to be around when the Blackburns returned. They were quickly followed by Marianne and Nigel. After running a little ways, they felt the were far enough away and slowed to a stop.

Marianne rubbed her arm. She looked at the four children in front of her. Gratitude registered on her and her husband's faces. However, they were saddened after they had learned these kids had no where to go, no family nearby. They needed help. "You...really have no where else to go?" Marianne asked first, breaking the long silence.

Anil frowned with depression. He lowered his hand, and shuffled his feet a little. "Nope. Nowhere." He murmured softly, but loud enough for Marianne and Nigel to hear just a tad.

Nigel thought for a moment, then came up with an idea. "You can stay with us." The children looked at him, puzzled. It seemed as though they thought they would be a burden. "No trouble at all." The man smiled, and added in, "Stay as long as you need to."

Brany grinned widely. "We're very grateful."

"That's so kind of you." The shy Chelsey added in, blushing a little. Anil and Kacie didn't say a word, but it didn't take much to realize they were grateful too.

So on they walked, not thinking about what lay behind them, but what lay before them...

To be continued.

How was it. Good? Bad? Once again, the meeting scene with Nigel and Marianne, the rescue scene, and the scene where we're offered to stay with them were written by DarkHououmon. Thank you DarkHououmon. Anyway, please read and review.

I'm Eliza Thornberry's mother, just shorter...with messy brown hair and dark green eyes.  
Mini Marianne


	4. The First Night

The last two paragraphs of this chapter belong to DarkHououmon. (Thanks, DarkHououmon!) but the rest of it was written myself. Enjoy.

"I don't know, Nigel. Four more mouths to feed." "Marianne, we owe them our very lives..." He looked back at the four teens, who were a little ways behind and talking among themselves. Turning back to his wife, he continued. "It'd be a poor way to repay them by turning them away in their time of need. Marianne sighed. She knew Nigel was right. The least they could do was offer them a home...

Further behind the adults, the four teenagers were conversing. "I think we're already causing a problem..." Chelsey placed her hands in her pockets. Then, suddenly alarmed, she jerked her hands back out, then turned to her friends. Kacie was wearing a grey shirt with a wolf on it and blue jeans. Anil had a red shirt and blue jeans. Brany had on a grey shirt with chicks on it, along with blue jeans. Chelsey herself wore blue jean shorts and a purple shirt with some of the big cats on it, from cheetah to tiger. "What?" "When we were in the Blackburn's trailer, weren't we in our night clothes?" The other three quickly looked down and realized she was correct.

"I doubt very highly that they would change us, because they wanted to kill us anyway, so there would be no reason to get us out of our night clothes. It's not worth the effort." "Maybe it was magic." Kacie suggested. "Perhaps." Chelsey replied, using the same tone that Sloan used while intterrogating Eliza in the Wild Thornberrys Movie. At that moment, they reached the Commvee. Nigel opened the door, then stepped inside. Marianne followed. The four teens, however, held back. "Come on in, you four." Nigel called cheerfully. For a moment, the four new comers only gazed at him, then each other, seeking reassurance from one another. At last, Kacie stepped forward, and entered the Commvee. Encouraged, the other three followed.

Inside the cramped space, they found two girls, one boy and a chimp sitting at the table. They all looked up when the newcomers came in. The older girl had blonde hair and green eyes. Her clothes were an orange shirt, green jacket, and torn blue jeans. Her expression was either bored or grumpy, the four friends couldn't tell which. The younger of the two looked much friendlier. Her hair was red and in pigtails, her smile revealed braces, and she wore glasses, as well as a light blue, sleeveless shirt and tan shorts. The boy that was next to them looked to be about five. He wore nothing but shorts with leopard spots on them. Her jabbered a greeting before jumping towards them. He landed in Anil's arms, and gave him a big lick on the cheek. Anil looked delighted, so did the boy. The last member was the chimp. His fur was grey, and he wore a striped tank top and blue shorts.

"Hello." said the younger girl. "I'm Eliza. That's Debbie." she pointed towards her older sister. Debbie said nothing, just folded her arms and frowned. "That's Donnie." she pointed towards the boy who was still in Anil's arms. "And this is Darwin." she finished, pointing towards the chimp. "Who are you?" The newcomers looked at one another, then began to introduce themselves. "I'm Kacie." said the oldest girl of the new group. "That's Brany." she pointed to the second oldest in the group. "She's Chelsey." Kacie pointed to the last girl of the group. "And he's Anil." she finished by pointing to the boy, who had finally let go of Donnie, but was busy watching him, fascinated.

The day sped by. Evening fell, and the family now faced another problem. "There's no where for them to sleep." Nigel looked thoughtful. "Hmm...Quite the predicament we're currently in..." He thought for a moment, then had an idea. "Sorry to say, but for at least tonight, you'll have to share a bed. You girls don't mind sharing, do you?" "No, not really. But what about Anil? Where will he sleep?" Marianne pointed to the only other vacant bed. "With that settled, Debbie, you and...What were your names? I'm afraid we didn't catch them when you help us." "Mine is Kacie." said the girl he had addressed. "She's Brany. And next to her is Chelsey." "Right. Debbie, you and Kacie here will share..." Debbie raised an eyebrow. "Did I just hear right? She's sleeping with me?" Marianne nodded, then turned to her younger daughter. "Eliza, you and Brany will be sharing." Eliza nodded. "And, Chelsey, you'll be in our bed." "I HAVE TO SHARE MY BED!" Debbie half screamed her question.

"No harm, really. You're all girls." Debbie moaned her reply, then led Kacie down the ladder into the area they would be sleeping in. Eliza and Brany shortly followed. And Anil, with a yawn, went to lie down on his bed. Chelsey turned to the two adults. "So I'm stuck with you?" she asked. Nigel nodded. Marianne chimed in next. "Why? Something wrong?" Chelsey shook her head. "No. Just was wondering." And, following the example of her friends, she went towards the ladder, followed by Marianne, who would escort her to their room. "Thanks." "No problem." Marianne replied. "We'll be down shortly." Chelsey watched as the woman went back up, then she turned to their bed. She wasn't sure she could sleep. She was too excited. But, for when they would return, she lay down in the middle of their bed, covered up, and waited. And about an hour later, she thought she saw the lights go out above, and could hear them coming down.

Chelsey curled up in the soft bed as she heard the two adults return to the room. She closed her eyes tightly, and pretended to be asleep. She could hear Marianne settle down on the bed gently. Other than a little sinking, nothing else botherd Chelsey. "Shh...she's asleep." Marianne whispered to Nigel, who was slowly crawled into bed. "Let's not wake her up." Chelsey rolled her eyes. "A little too late if you ask me." She said to herself. The blankets pulled back for the grown ups to get in, and as soon as they were under them, the blankets were pulled back over Chelsey's psuedo-sleeping form. She sighed, wanting so badly to get away. but at least they were being nice. She then felt an arm slink over her body. She looked.

Marianne said softly. "Such a sweet little girl." Chelsey was stunned. Marianne was still getting to know her, and already she was treating her like family. It didn't make much sense. The woman pulled Chelsey close, and smiled. It was like Chelsey was covered in soft fur, and Marianne was reacting to the hairs touching her skin. "I'm a stuffed animal..." Chelsey murmured quietly, although luckily, she went unheard. She couldn't move out of her position, and if she struggled she might hurt Marianne's feelings. So she remained perfectly still, which surprised her because she can't stay in one place for too long. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep...for real.

To be continued.

Finally, I got this chapter written down. Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to add the song. From what I've heard, deletes stories that have songs in them. (Or something to that effect) I'm not gonna risk my stories (not to mention mine and DarkHououmon's hard work) go down the drain. Hope you like. And please R&R.

Mini Marianne


End file.
